Principal It Up
by GeCeBaybee
Summary: CeCe and Gunther end up in the principal's office after that one of their quarrels made a disaster. What is going to happen? My first fanfiction. I suck at summaries. Please, read. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction and… well, I hope you like it. Please, forgive my errors. You know, I'm Italian.**

"Mr principal, the two are here. Can I make them come in?" Mrs Kenny asked.

"Yes, thank you." The principal answered, nodding.

The redhead entered in the room followed by the blonde guy. Mrs Kenny closed the door, leaving the two at their destiny. The principal invited them to sit with a hand gesture and they obeyed. There were some second of silence before the principal started to talk.

"CeCe, Gunther, I'm happy to see you."

"We'd be happy to see you too if the situation wasn't... this." Gunther answered, looking down.

"So, I think that you both know why you have been called."

"Yeah, because of him!" CeCe said, looking at the blonde guy with an accusatorial look.

Gunther rolled his eyes.

"Miss Jones!"

"I'm sorry..."

The principal sighed and stared at the two in front of him.

"I don't want to know who's the fault for you. You are both equally guilty. And the thing that makes me upset is that this is not the first time that something like that happens."

CeCe and Gunther opened their mouths but the principal stopped them raising a hand. "Why don't we remember all the things you two have done this week? Let's do it! Okay, Monday..."

**What do you guys think? Love it or hate it? R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey, hey, hey! Thank you guys for your reviews, you are the best! :D Here's the chapter 2, I hope you like it. Please, forgive my errors. As you know, I'm Italian.

"…Monday you two started to argue in the hallway and you didn't stop even when the bell rang and then, when Mrs. Kelly arrived to make you stop..."

-Flashback-

"I hate Mondays." CeCe said, closing her locker.

"Oh, come on! Mondays are not that bad. The Monday makes start a new week of your life." Rocky answered, with a big smile on her face. She seemed being the only one in the school who didn't hate Mondays.

"Rocky, think about it. A new week means school, teachers, homework…"

"I am Gunther!"

"And I am Tinka!"

"And we are the Hessenheffer!"

"Gunther and Tinka…" CeCe said, concluding her list with a sigh.

"What were you talking about baybees?" Gunther asked. CeCe rolled her eyes.

"We were talking about how much awesome One Direction are." She answered sarcastically, walking away with Rocky.

"Ugh, I hate One Direction." CeCe stopped walking.

"What did you just say Gunther?" She asked, without turning back.

"I said that I hate One Direction." Gunther quietly answered. Rocky touched CeCe's arm to calm her down but it was too late. The redhead was already got back to Gunther and Tinka. Rocky sighed.

"How can you hate One Direction? They are the best boy band ever!" CeCe said. Rocky came closer to her.

"Why do you care? It's just his opinion. Now let's go, the bell is about to ring." CeCe didn't listen to her.

"The best boy band ever? Are you kidding me? We the Kings: they are the best boy band ever!" Gunther answered with an annoyed tone.

"Gunther, let's go to the class. Why do you care about what she thinks?" Tinka tried, but the blonde boy didn't listen to her.

"We the Kings? Are you crazy? One Direction are at another level!" CeCe yelled.

"Please, they are just a band of kids who don't know anything about the music!" Gunther answered, raising his tone.

"CeCe, come on…" Rocky said, pulling her by an arm.

"Gunther, let's go…" Tinka tried again, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder. Nothing. The two were to busy arguing about which one was the best band ever.

"The lesson starts!" Both Rocky and Tinka yelled. Still nothing. The bell rang.

"I gotta go to the class. I have to keep a record of punctuality." Rocky said, running away.

"I gotta go too!" Tinka added, following Rocky. Gunther and CeCe kept arguing for about 15 minuts, until Mrs. Kenny came.

"Mr Hessenheffer, Miss Jones, why aren't you in class?" She asked to the two, who were still arguing.

"Guys…" Nothing. They kept yelling.

"Gunther, CeCe…" Mrs. Kenny tried again.

"Stop!" She yelled, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Dude, we are talking! Are you blind? Go to annoy someone else!" Gunther answered, then he started to fight with CeCe again. It took some seconds before he realized who he had just insulted. The two stopped fighting and started to stare at Mrs. Kenny with a smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Kenny! How are you? Is that a new skirt?"

"It really suits you!" Mrs. Kenny raised and eyebrow.

"Come with me." She said

"I hate Mondays…" CeCe whispered while Mrs. Kenny was taking her and Gunther away.

-End of the Flashback-

"How could you say that you hate One Direction and you like We the Kings?" The redhead asked, looking up.

"Come on! We the Kings…"

"Shut up!" The principal yelled. The two stopped talking in a second.

"You can't fight about which is the best boy band ever!"

"We are sorry…"

"Of corse you are! We the Kings, One Direction… The Beatles are the best boy band ever!" CeCe and Gunther's eyes widened.

"Oh, man… he's right!" Gunther said. CeCe slowly nodded. "By the way, that time I was understanding and I just blamed you." The principal reminded them.

"We know and we are grateful to you for that…" CeCe answered.

"You promised me that something like that wasn't going to happen again."

"Yes, but…"

"I don't want to hear any "but" Gunther. I trusted you and you let me down."

"We tried not to argue again!"

"Really CeCe? Are you sure? Tuesday…"

What do you guys think? Love it or hate it? R&R.


End file.
